This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear conventionally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from any suitable material(s) to receive, secure and support a foot on the sole structure. A bottom portion of the upper, proximate to a bottom surface of the foot, attaches to the sole structure. Sole structures generally include a layered arrangement extending between an outsole providing abrasion-resistance and traction with a ground surface and a midsole disposed between the outsole and the upper for providing cushioning for the foot.
The upper may cooperate with laces, straps, or other fasteners to adjust the fit of the upper around the foot. For instance, laces may be tightened to close the upper around the foot and tied once a desired fit of the upper around the foot is attained. Care is required to ensure that the upper is not too loose or too tight around the foot each time the laces are tied. Moreover, the laces may loosen or become untied during wear of the footwear. While fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners are easier and quicker to operate than traditional laces, these fasteners have a propensity to wear out over time and require more attention to attain a desired tension when securing the upper to the foot.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.